Doesn't Love
by Fandomrandom
Summary: Filiana isn't an ordinary 14 yr old, who works at the Trancy Estate followed by her Gruesome past. When she attends a Phantomhive ball, she meets Ciel, who she realizes isn't so different from herself. But Ciel intends to use her as a pawn. Though, has Phantomhive finally met his match for his own game? (Ciel X Oc) [Read captions for each chapter to explain where this takes place]


**Hallo readers! I have** **quite a few things to say, and I acknowledge that you read this chapter and review maybe?**

**-This is a ciel x oc story**

**-I promise it gets better**

**-This whole writing consept is new to me**

**-im not good with these type of genres so bear with me! :)**

**- I do not own Black Butler, just my Oc Filiana, and the plot**

**- The story takes place after s2 on BB.**

**- Alois is still alive with his soul**

**- Ciel still lives in his Manor... and im keeping him as a demon :3**

**-enjoy!**

* * *

_ Alois Trancy._

Even upon hearing, that name sends shivers down my spine. He's obnoxious. Revolting. Insane. And a huge pain in my-

"Oh _fillyyyyyyyyyy_~" A high-pitched voice yelled, enthusiastically, while taking form down the hallway, as his figure appeared to be fast-walking, while waving a sheet of paper in the air.

I sighed, and straightened down a poor-excuse of a maid outfit. It was like every other maid outfit. With colors of black and white, with white laces around the bottom, middle, and top, yet. Mine was much more _revealing_. The bottom ended mid-thigh, my chest was highly-exposed, though I try to occasionally cover it up with my mid-back blonde wavy hair. I shifted uncomfortably as I waited for what was to come from this revolting basta-

"Filly. You seem down. Are you alright"? A set of the bluest eyes met my own blue ones, with concern and worry etched into his voice even though I could thoroughly see through his little "act". I sucked in a breath, and responded. I had to think this through. Alois wasn't one you wanted to upset. For I learned that the hard way, The scar along my left cheek reminds me so~

_"Filiana. What were your parents like?" He questioned one day. But I wouldn't tell him. My parents are a touchy subject to me, and talking about this kind of information with Alois would never suit me. So instead I decided to question him back. I was new to this "maid" thing, and I barely knew anything about this 14 yr old boy in front of me. **(A/N I think he's 14?)**_

_I froze at the sudden topic, but quickly recomposed myself, and set the duster down, and turned to look at him._

_"What were your parents like, master?" I questioned. Though I immediately regretted asking that question as I saw fury etched onto his face. __He quickly pushed his chair back, and stood infront of me. His face only inches from mine. His breaths were ragged, and his blue eyes gazed directly into mine, and all I saw was anger...and... something I wish I didn't see. His gaze softened and a smirk plastered across his face upon seeing my reaction. _

_ I tore my gaze away from his and noticed something flash in between his hands. My eyes widened in shock as I noticed his hand start to lift up, revealing a butter-knife. I quickly stepped back away, only to have him step closer to me. This little "charade" went on until I felt my back against the wall. I felt soft-gentle finger-tips caress my cheek._

_ I squeezed my eyes shut and fear corrupted my body. My past with Alois was something that stayed in my mind forever. He wasn't someone you should mess with. But our pasts were so close together, that , that was how I ended up here, working at the Trancy estate._

_He looked down at me with a devilish smirk, and lifted the butter-knife to my cheek. He started to lean into my ear, and I felt his breaths tickle my neck, sending shivers down my spine._

_"This will teach you to never question me again" He whispered, and started to prick my left cheek. Sliding the knife down my cheek. It didn't hurt until he redid the act over, and over. I bit my lip to hold in the cries of pain, as he kept sliding the knife over the same line of my cheek. I bit my lip harder to keep the tears in. _

_It hurt._

_It hurt so much. He deepened the cut at every slice_

_Blood trickled down my face, and then he stopped._

_I thought it was over. I wanted this to to be over. But I was met with pain. I couldn't reach up to touch the gash for I was frozen in so much fear. I couldn't move, or even speak. I wanted to yell, to scream for help, but who would save me? Besides, I knew too much._

_After His Demon butler, Claude was somehow murdered which followed along to Hannah, his previous maid, all he had was me, I am something th-_

_My thoughts were interrupted as I felt something slimy run along the gash. Oh it hurt. His salvia sat on the cut, and I couldn't help it anymore, as he lingered his tongue around it. Licking every ounce of blood. _

_ I screamed. Only to be given the satisfaction of that... that monster! He backed away with a smile etched upon his lips, and silently walked out the door. Tears pooled down my cheecks, only to give the cut more pain._

_No._

_I cant give the satisfaction to him._

_Even though my left cheek burns like crazy._

_I silenced myself._

_I stopped the tears._

_I walked over __to find a small sink and a rag._

_Without a peep, I washed away the gash, and cleaned it with alcohol. I noticed a tiny mirror above the sink, and gazed in my reflection.I winced at the pain still lingering along the cut._

_My eyes were red, and puffy from the tears. My bottom lip slowly bled from biting it so hard, my blonde hair was a tangled mess, though I fixed it by writhing my fingers through it, and worst of all, there was a womb along the left slide of my cheek, starting from the bottom of my eye, to my left dimple. Then I looked into my eyes. _

_My blue eyes were filled with something I 've never seen before. It was some sort of lust. And it was for blood. Only the blood of him._

_Alois Trancy._

I gazed into those blue eyes, and took a step back away from him. I simply responded an "I'm fine" adding a small "Your highness".

Pleased with me, he also took a step back away from me, eyes scanning my curves, legs, and breasts.

"That outfit suits you Finny." He stated simply, to which I acknowledged with a bow.

Suddenly remembering something, he held up a paper.

"whats this?" I added curiously. He smiled up at me an held the letter in my point of view.

"A ball" He stated "At Phantomhives manor, and I wish for you to attend. I already set up an outfit for you, and the carriage will be here in an hour"

I nodded, and bowed.

"Yes, your highness' and walked down the hallway with a smirk plastered across my lips.

_Someday, Alois Trancy. _

_I will kill you._

_And I will enjoy your blood on my hands._

* * *

_**S**_**orry if this sucks.**

**I promise you all it gets way better.**

**I'm just extremely terrible with introductions.**

**If you're confused, please just ask me about the parts.**

**I know that Claude Is somewhat dead, and I presume Hannah is too.**

**But I decided that Alois will be sticking to this story.**

**If your curious about Filiana, I promise to answer those questions in the next chapter.**

**My apologies for shortness, and I promise to make them longer.**

**I cant wait for Ciel and Sebastian to come innnnnnnnn.**

**The whole Ciel x oc thing comes much later.**

**Im not one of those writers who has the two main characters confess their love to eachother in the earlier chapters, lol. This is a very drama-like fanfic doh.**

**Anyways, im too lazy to type more, and I hope to get some reviews maybe?**

**I also wanna apologize for Alois character, im only going off by memory with each character, since im to lazy to rewatch.**

**I know hes some kind of perv or something like that, sooooooo I dunno.**

**Cough um, ill also explain more about Claude and Hannah later on, and how Filiana knows all of this.**

**Her past is EXTREMELY important for this story.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
